This interdisciplinary program of research is designed to investigate seven major issues. They relate to Eustachian tube function, otitis media in infants, variation in pressures exerted by the velopharyngeal valving mechanism, the effects on speech of oronasal fistulae, the anatomy of the pharynx, and pattern recognition of nasal capsular anatomy. Methods include animal, cadaver, human, and instrumental approaches.